Mandala
Mandala = Along the western (“Red”) coast of the Expanse, east of the Drir Isles and north of Cole, sits a nation nestled within a peculiar ring of mountains. Mandala is comprised of an intricate series of strangely-twisting valleys, said to have walls as smooth as polished marble, that spiral and cross through the mountains and among misty forests of ancient, gnarled trees that cover the landscape. Often referred to as the “veins of the forest,” these valleys are mysterious in origin, in shape, and in smoothness; they have occasioned much debate among scholars of other nations for centuries. All Mandalans, however, claim that their city-state, which lies at the center of these rings of mountains, is situated in the remains of an ancient draconic nesting ground. Mandalan diplomats, and Mandalan culture in general, are very concerned with specific and complex rules of etiquette: as they see it, there is an art to conversation, and tea plays a central role in most business dealings. Mandalans themselves never permit outsiders—or even those Mandalans without either knighthood or noble blood—beyond the peaks of their mountain ranges and into the central valley that makes up their capitol, whose defenses are said to be impenetrable. Navigating the social codes of Mandala may be incredibly difficult, but it seems easy when compared to finding one’s way through the complex system of waterways and valleys surrounding Mandala: the Mandalans have an exceptional number of small yet well-garrisoned outposts hidden within the mountain ranges, ready to rain arrows and boulders down on uninvited intruders. These outposts also keep a watchful eye over the small fishing and farming villages that are scattered in the surrounding mountain ranges and provide Mandala with a constant surplus of food. Along with the outposts and villages, Mandala’s mountains also harbor many monasteries on their peaks, with peasants and nobles alike frequently traveling to pay homage to both the spirits of their ancestors and, supposedly, to the dragons that once were masters of those mountains. The Ruling Families and Consul In Mandala five major families (each represented by a dragon of legend) hold the most political power, all organized under the auspices of the Consul. The Consul is elected to serve as the final word and highest ruling entity in Mandala, to temper and direct the power of the five families toward political change, societal progress, and the defense of the nation. '''House Celsus''' Patron Dragon: Sen, the Dragon of War. This dragon is seen as a master of strategy and tactics rather than mindless slaughter. '''House Pliny''' Patron Dragon: Hé, the Dragon of Unification. This dragon is seen as a master of cooperation, with a focus on using both management and diplomacy to get people to work together in an optimal way. '''House De Ariete''' Patron Dragon: Nao, the Dragon of Knowledge. This dragon is seen as a master of education and learning. History, engineering, and the sciences fall under Nao’s purview. '''House Rubra Vena''' Patron Dragon: Mei, the Dragon of Grace. This dragon is seen as a master of the arts, of philosophy, and of honor. This wide range of fields is the hallmark of an inquisitive thinker, in the style of a “renaissance man.” '''House Benlowe''' Patron Dragon: Fa, the Dragon of Prosperity. This dragon is seen as a master of commerce, trade, and logistics—a good judge of worthiness, of both person and property. (Historically, there was once also a 6th House, Fedeleu, which followed Suo, the Dragon of Devotion.) Most Honorable Mandalay =